She's Out of My Life
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Buck sees that Rudy is dead. His companion that annoys the crap out of him, has passed away. She was his whole world, even if she is a menace. I hope I impressed FABCHIXO and mynameis weird. Enjoy!


It's been a month since I've seen 'Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs' though I haven't seen the 3-D version of it, but the original 2-D version of it. Anyways, I've been inspired by some of the Buck and Rudy fics and I thought (at the last minute) what would it be like if Buck suffered a tragedy that Rudy is dead?

The song is inspired by the Michael Jackson song "She's Out of My Life" and it's pretty amazing. Hope you like it. This fic is dedicated to my friends, FABCHIXO and mynameisweird. Hope you guys like it.

And for mynameisweird, I hope you think this fic is pretty cooler from making Horton Hears A Who fics. Enjoy!!

* * *

She's Out of My Life

by: Terrell James

One day in the vast jungle, Buck walked across the jungle to find Rudy. It's like they've got some romantic interest in each other or something, even if she does bug the living crap out of this weasel . Even though they're lucky to have each other, a weasel and a white baryonyx, somehow it looks as if they're inseparable. Sometimes, he wonders if he loves her too much, but doesn't really care about it, simply because she keeps bugging him.

He heard a roar coming near and it was Rudy. When he heard Rudy's roar, it could mean several things, one was that she's under attack or if there's something she wants or if she wants attention just to get on his nerves. But it was no ordinary roar. Buck recognized the huge roar like she's in trouble. Without thinking, the one-eyed weasel quickly ran over to find out what's up with her. He started thinking many thoughts on his mind when it comes to her. He stopped himself and thought, 'What if something happened to her?'

He starts thinking that if something's wrong with Rudy, like she's stuck on something, or if she's lost or worse. But the one thing that really sets off on his mind is that somebody attempted to kill her or something. He had a terrible feeling like she's gonna be attacked by someone and by the time he'll get there, it'll be too late. He envisioned that Rudy will be either injured or killed. He had the surprised look on his face, like she's gonna die. Without question, he got his tooth dagger and ran quickly for her protection. He saw the pterodactyl and chased after it in order to hitch a ride. He climbed on the trees and then landed on the flier's back.

He flew in places where Rudy should be and she was nowhere to be found. Then, he starts getting worried that something might happen to her or if she's lost and couldn't get out of a trap. He starts whispering to himself, "Please, be okay, Rudy. Please be okay."

He started panting nervously and starts flying down and holding the pterodactyl's wings left and right to keep going in the air and to find where she is. He gulps nervously and quivered his lip as he keeps imagining terrible things happening to her. The pterodactyl comes to a complete stop and lands on a cave, hoping to find Rudy there. He starts calling her name and he sees a trace of blood throughout the cave. He touched it and took a sniff at it and the aroma of it was dinosaur blood. His thoughts on that blood point to one dinosaur: Rudy.

"Oh, no. Please let it be another dinosaur." he whispered.

He kept following the trail of blood, hoping that it's not Rudy, and walked within all parts of the cave until it stops near the end of the cave and sees a white dinosaur lying down, without any movement. He recognized the injured and deceased dinosaur lying down and he gasped in horror to find that it's Rudy's dead body. Blood started coming out of her arms, legs and stomach which made Buck very scared and tormented that his love is actually assassinated.

"NO! No, no, no, please, not Rudy! Anyone but Rudy!" Buck screamed, as he got down to his knees.

He ran close to her and went to her face, hoping that her eyes will open and that she's breathing, but it didn't. She didn't open her eyes or heard her breathe, just nothing. No signs of life or breath coming from her blood-drenched body. He sees the blood coming out of her body and knowing that it couldn't move a muscle or anything, it made him sick inside his stomach. Knowing that his beast turned companion/crazy pet is dead. He started panting furiously and said his final words to her.

"Oh, Rudy. Ever since you showed up in my life, I really wanted to find you and capture your spunk. Since you cut off my eye and I was on a search to get it back and actually look for you. Since I did, you were the woman I ever loved, but also feared for. I never thought something like this would happen to you and I even told you to stay here until I found you again. Even though, you annoy me sometimes and just drive me crazy, I always get amused by it. Why must I say what I always mean to say? If I hadn't come back for you, you would still be here."

Tears were threatening to fall, but he feels as if he doesn't wanted them to appear. His choked sobs started coming and covers his one eye to prevent tears coming out. He looked at her, sniffled a little and his voice started to crack and continued saying his last words to her.

"We've had a lot of fun together, didn't we? I will never forget those happy times that we had together. This is as if you left me behind and I'm still here. I just wish you were-- still here with me. I love you, even though I don't want to admit it, but it's true and I will never, ever forget you... ever."

Buck let out a choked sob and now tears are finally falling from his eye and his face. He couldn't believe his precious little monster was gone forever, like she left him behind on purpose. He starts singing a little song that describes the tragic ordeal.

_She's Out Of My Life  
She's Out Of My Life  
And I Don't Know Whether To Laugh Or Cry  
I Don't Know Whether To Live Or Die  
And It Cuts Like A Knife  
She's Out Of My Life_

_It's Out Of My Hands  
It's Out Of My Hands  
To Think For Two Years She Was Here  
And I Took Her For Granted I Was So Cavalier  
Now The Way That It Stands  
She's Out Of My Hands_

_So I've Learned That Love's Not Possession  
And I've Learned That Love Won't Wait  
Now I've Learned That Love Needs Expression  
But I Learned Too Late_

_She's Out Of My Life  
She's Out Of My Life  
Screwed Indecision And Cursed Pride  
Kept My Love For Her Locked Deep Inside  
And It Cuts Like A Knife  
She's Out Of My Life_

He climbed to her deceased body and laid down on her arms and starts crying softly. The thought about him being gone just tore him up so much that he couldn't stop himself from crying it was uncontrollable. He curled himself up in a little ball and continues sobbing again. He looks up at her and whispers in a soft, yet tearful voice, like a goodbye to her.

"Goodbye, my sweet one."

* * *

Isn't that sappy? I liked it. Like I said, it's inspired by Michael Jackson's song. Long live the King of Pop! May M.J. rest in peace

Michael Joseph Jackson: August 29, 1958-June 25, 2009


End file.
